nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/dlb.h
Below is the full text to dlb.h from the source code of SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2. To link to a particular line, write [[SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/dlb.h#line123]], for example. The latest source code for vanilla NetHack is at Source code. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)dlb.h 3.4 1997/07/29 */ 2. /* Copyright © Kenneth Lorber, Bethesda, Maryland, 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef DLB_H 6. #define DLB_H 7. /* definitions for data library */ 8. 9. #ifdef DLB 10. 11. /* implementations */ 12. #ifdef MAC 13. # define DLBRSRC /* use Mac resources */ 14. #else 15. # define DLBLIB /* use a set of external files */ 16. #endif 17. 18. #ifdef DLBLIB 19. /* directory structure in memory */ 20. typedef struct dlb_directory { 21. char *fname; /* file name as seen from calling code */ 22. long foffset; /* offset in lib file to start of this file */ 23. long fsize; /* file size */ 24. char handling; /* how to handle the file (compression, etc) */ 25. } libdir; 26. 27. /* information about each open library */ 28. typedef struct dlb_library { 29. FILE *fdata; /* opened data file */ 30. long fmark; /* current file mark */ 31. libdir *dir; /* directory of library file */ 32. char *sspace; /* pointer to string space */ 33. long nentries; /* # of files in directory */ 34. long rev; /* dlb file revision */ 35. long strsize; /* dlb file string size */ 36. } library; 37. 38. /* library definitions */ 39. # ifndef DLBFILE 40. # define DLBFILE "nhshare" /* shareable library */ 41. # define DLBAREA FILE_AREA_SHARE 42. # define DLBFILE2 "nhushare" /* unshareable library */ 43. # define DLBAREA2 FILE_AREA_UNSHARE 44. # endif 45. # ifndef FILENAME_CMP 46. # define FILENAME_CMP strcmp /* case sensitive */ 47. # endif 48. 49. #endif /* DLBLIB */ 50. 51. 52. typedef struct dlb_handle { 53. FILE *fp; /* pointer to an external file, use if non-null */ 54. #ifdef DLBLIB 55. library *lib; /* pointer to library structure */ 56. long start; /* offset of start of file */ 57. long size; /* size of file */ 58. long mark; /* current file marker */ 59. #endif 60. #ifdef DLBRSRC 61. int fd; /* HandleFile file descriptor */ 62. #endif 63. } dlb; 64. 65. #if defined(ULTRIX_PROTO) && !defined(__STDC__) 66. /* buggy old Ultrix compiler wants this for the (*dlb_fread_proc) 67. and (*dlb_fgets_proc) prototypes in struct dlb_procs (dlb.c); 68. we'll use it in all the declarations for consistency */ 69. #define DLB_P struct dlb_handle * 70. #else 71. #define DLB_P dlb * 72. #endif 73. 74. boolean NDECL(dlb_init); 75. void NDECL(dlb_cleanup); 76. 77. #ifndef FILE_AREAS 78. dlb *FDECL(dlb_fopen, (const char *,const char *)); 79. #else 80. dlb *FDECL(dlb_fopen_area, (const char *,const char *,const char *)); 81. #endif 82. int FDECL(dlb_fclose, (DLB_P)); 83. int FDECL(dlb_fread, (char *,int,int,DLB_P)); 84. int FDECL(dlb_fseek, (DLB_P,long,int)); 85. char *FDECL(dlb_fgets, (char *,int,DLB_P)); 86. int FDECL(dlb_fgetc, (DLB_P)); 87. long FDECL(dlb_ftell, (DLB_P)); 88. 89. 90. /* Resource DLB entry points */ 91. #ifdef DLBRSRC 92. boolean rsrc_dlb_init(void); 93. void rsrc_dlb_cleanup(void); 94. boolean rsrc_dlb_fopen(dlb *dp, const char *name, const char *mode); 95. int rsrc_dlb_fclose(dlb *dp); 96. int rsrc_dlb_fread(char *buf, int size, int quan, dlb *dp); 97. int rsrc_dlb_fseek(dlb *dp, long pos, int whence); 98. char *rsrc_dlb_fgets(char *buf, int len, dlb *dp); 99. int rsrc_dlb_fgetc(dlb *dp); 100. long rsrc_dlb_ftell(dlb *dp); 101. #endif 102. 103. 104. #else /* DLB */ 105. 106. # define dlb FILE 107. 108. # define dlb_init() 109. # define dlb_cleanup() 110. 111. #ifndef FILE_AREAS 112. # define dlb_fopen fopen 113. #else 114. # define dlb_fopen_area(a,b,c) fopen_datafile_area(a,b,c,FALSE) 115. /* TODO: someone more knowledgable make this better */ 116. #endif 117. # define dlb_fclose fclose 118. # define dlb_fread fread 119. # define dlb_fseek fseek 120. # define dlb_fgets fgets 121. # define dlb_fgetc fgetc 122. # define dlb_ftell ftell 123. 124. #endif /* DLB */ 125. 126. 127. /* various other I/O stuff we don't want to replicate everywhere */ 128. 129. #ifndef SEEK_SET 130. # define SEEK_SET 0 131. #endif 132. #ifndef SEEK_CUR 133. # define SEEK_CUR 1 134. #endif 135. #ifndef SEEK_END 136. # define SEEK_END 2 137. #endif 138. 139. #define RDTMODE "r" 140. #if (defined(MSDOS) || defined(WIN32) || defined(TOS) || defined(OS2)) && defined(DLB) 141. #define WRTMODE "w+b" 142. #else 143. #define WRTMODE "w+" 144. #endif 145. #if (defined(MICRO) && !defined(AMIGA)) || defined(THINK_C) || defined(__MWERKS__) || defined(WIN32) 146. # define RDBMODE "rb" 147. # define WRBMODE "w+b" 148. #else 149. # define RDBMODE "r" 150. # define WRBMODE "w+" 151. #endif 152. 153. #endif /* DLB_H */ dlb.h